User talk:Daimaō
'NEW TALK PAGE!' Hi. Tsk~ When will I be unbanned? --Legato Bluesummers 02:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) U neva delete pages from supa saiyan 4 teef kids Teefkids, The Z Fighter 02:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You No Fun! Hey You Get Of This Wiki Or I Am Gonna Block You When I Am A Admin Teefkids, The Z Fighter 15:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha!! Allow me a moment of laugh there. You? An admin? With the obsession to capitalise every word? Trust me, with that head up your @§§ attitude, you'll get banned. And the admin part will happen when my grammar is failing, which is to say never. Respect those who have been here longer than you, kid. AssassinHood 17:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough~ This is a sockpuppet of the user Richie Colderia http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pangur_Ban --Legato Bluesummers 23:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, for some reason I'm banned from chat and I don't know why....could you unban me? ;3 --Legato Bluesummers 00:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I kind of wanted The Pic of The Day, since you already have a daily job, and I don't. 03:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) TUK may i ask why did you or whoever removed the last picture i added to android 17 Goku20 21:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) hacking!(just kidding) sorry but i couldn't see the letters with that bright red background! A DiLaurentis 03:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, get on Chatango or Wiki Chat when you can, I need to talk to you! 21:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you brief me on what all happened to the admins and everyone else while I was gone? 21:11, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry I didn't log in. Can you brief me on what happened to the admins and everyone while I was gone. Hello Sorry for arguing. Let's just forget about it and try to respect each other more. I'll drop it if you do. k but can you show me around the wikia? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 03:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Mass Blocks TheUltraKamehameha why do you put blocks on people?It's mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ss4 Vegeto 19:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Weekly stuff You gotta edit Page of the week, Attack of the week. I got Transformation of the month. You cool with that? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 06:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Asking for help Hello) I'd like to know how to write a good fanfic. Can you give me some advises? hey so ur the one who messaged an my user page thanks by the way :) 10:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC)10:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC)10:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC)~ TUK!!!!! TUK! Sup my best yoshi! How've you been doing? --Alex Virus Mercer 04:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey TUK what up?Tycon12 15:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright already.....I know ok it was a mistake can you delete it??i mean the over lap ones. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) where is that??exactly? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I just felt like it had a bad example to the wiki or somtin. And whatever tjakari makes is obviously bad SS1 Soldier 14:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello. i am Darius Davidson. Pleased to make your aquaintance. you are an expert wikia user. if you need any help involving trolls ar vandalism, feel free to ask me. i am quite internet savvy, and that's no lie. 09:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Alrignt TUk! what's your excuse to have me banned?? you didn't say anything the moment before I was banned! Hi nice to meet you So How are things going? 13:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lover Boy ;3 Hi TUK :D (n_n) --HOTSEXYDBZLOVERGIRL 06:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sup' dude Maō Daimaō? Cool name! So, sup? 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess'40px|bottom'' I am an evil edit and badge theif, I stole your friend Gotek's edits, badges, and rights and will use them to destroy the wiki, same as you. (XD) Haha. 13:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Main sig needs to be changed) Meh Dying in this heat. I wish I could swim, but I drown every damn time I try. ''40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess'40px|bottom'' Rlyz D: You are a lucky man. ''40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess'40px|bottom'' ''Get in da chatz XD '' If He Knew The Freaky, Freaky DAIMAO! Block this dude! He's been vandalizing user talk pages and articles. I tried to undo all his edits but conflicting edits stopped me from undoing them all. And since I do not have the power to block this guy.. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.155.215.150 --Alex Virus Mercer 06:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) He is blocked. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just did. I thought he already had Rollback rights, guess I thought wrong. 15:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok look Isn't that category for anything unfinished? --Alex Virus Mercer (talk) 21:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry then... --Alex Virus Mercer (talk) 22:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 141 Hey you there Its not fair why is there a fusion trix it ben 10 see for your self how about the sword of power it thundercats and why can they use other cartoons but why me >:( Son HERO (talk) 07:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 06:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Now. Possible new rule. We need to talk. You, me and Gotek. Urgent. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Banner. It's okay, sorry I didn't respond 'til now, I forget. Anyway, the banner's... okay, I'm just not a big fan of it, what is it, Minecraft? 14:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) what do u mean? User Warrior Prequel Misunderstanding. You aren't in the prequel of UW. It is a prequel. It's not because I don't like you. None of the other characters from the other UW are there except Chix and the people from his village (TUN, SSJ4Bardock, and Nova). If you want, I can try to put you in. And as a main character. Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I never said I didn't like you. 00:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Remember when we were discussing your fanon: The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars, about wiki fanons not being Dragon Ball? Well, I found a solution, a Custom Namespace, that's what I was trying to figure out. Anyway, you have to send a request to have it made, and it may be permanent, think we should, and if so, just name it WikiFanon? Also, if we do, should we also request a special User Right for the custom namespace? 03:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You like it too? I thought i was the only one on the Ultra DBZ wiki, you play Minecraft too? Prillin101 (talk) 19:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New here I can see that you are first on this Wiki... I just wanted to tell hi to someone.Ingidobax (talk) 00:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) DBUW: Prequel Joining Do you want to be in the prequel? I'll try to put you in if you want. 01:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Have we talked recently? It's been forever! How's it going? ''40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 05:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC)' School's been a bummer, socially. But everything else is fine. What about you? '40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess40px|bottom' 15:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC)' Yeah, it kinda does.. But it's fine that it's good for you! 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 02:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) You would really leave me on Wikia? Without you, who'd I be talking to right now, the wall? 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 01:32, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're pretty cool, yourself. Come on chat around 4 or 5 PM Central Time Zone? ^~^ 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 20:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, XD. I forgive you. Maybe the weekend? 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 00:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I might make it. If I don't, forgive me 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 02:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No..I have a twitter. You could DM me..sorry ;-; 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 02:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC)